codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Portman (Colorless Memories)
Entry 20 in "Bingo Book" "It's often said by Marine Biologists that Sharks are pretty benign to humanity in general. Only acting out when a pound of fresh comes bothering them and sending them into a frenzy. Vitrioling up in their senses and smells that many humans give off when they are thrashing about in water or bleeding. That and because humans often forget that other mammals and species have their own way of life and values. So why do sharks get vilified in media by many of those looking for a quick copper of pound? Besides the teeth, it's because human fear that of which looks scary to them when its right in their face. Which Sharks often look like underwater. Or as a colleague once said a Aquarium is filled with, Piranhas. With both being able to nib at the human flesh and bone in seconds. Like how the mind can make itself susceptible to many forms of persuasion, of beliefs, or distorted views of one self. Along with my favourite, projected fear or the threat of fear from creatures like sharks, spiders, snakes and crows. Knowing exactly what makes your enemies sweat and what doesn't is a rather satisfying way of uncovering all they hold. '' ''And like peoples fear of being the pray of a shark. The Portman has that extra pleasure in due time of hunting a good sport where my pray least suspects it on land or water. Especially the latter where she is concerned." '' -Writer unknown, Bingo Book uncovered in a unspecified Research Centre. Portman Details A part of the fourth generation of Knightmare Frames, the RMI-13 '''Portman' is the first amphibious Knightmare to be produced, which no surprise happens to be Britannia once again. While most Knightmare Frame battle take place on land. The Portman is specially created to fill the role of a Knightmare Frame unit for the Britannian Navy (along with having uses in the work I do). Though I have some of my own ideas in regards to the use of Portman. At least where Thaddeus is concerned ''that podgy balding twit. Design and Specifications Much of its outward design is made with hydrodynamics first in mind and is capable of transforming into Cruiser Mode. In addition to the standard Slash Harkens, the Portman has a set of torpedo launchers mounted in its shoulders, and a hydro jet pack mounted on its back. Though intended to operate primarily underwater, the Portman can also be used on land, though its speed and combat skills are poor in this area sadly. Though they fulfil the purpose intended all the same. Specifications '''General Characteristics ' * Crew: One * Height: 4.69 meters * Weight: 5.97 metric tons * Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features * Landspinner Propulsion System * Manipulator on each hand * Cockpit Ejection System * Hydro Jet Pack Armament * 2x Chest-mounted Slash Harken's * 4x Shoulder-mounted Torpedo launchers Category:Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmares